1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission for a vehicle that can improve fuel efficiency by implementing multiple steps of shifting and improve vehicle driving comfort by using operating points in a low revolution per minute (RPM) range of an engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, increasing oil prices have caused vehicle manufacturers all over the world to rush into infinite competition. Particularly in the case of engines, manufacturers have been pursuing efforts to reduce the weight and improve fuel efficiency of vehicles by reducing engine size, etc.
As for an automatic transmission, there are various methods of improving fuel efficiency, and operability and competitiveness in fuel efficiency can both be secured by implementing multiple steps of shifting.
However, when the shift ranges increase, the number of parts in an automatic transmission also increases, so the automatic transmission may be difficult to mount, the manufacturing cost and weight may be increased, and power transmission efficiency may be deteriorated.
Accordingly, in order to increase the effect of improving fuel efficiency through multiple steps of shifting, it may be important to develop a gear train structure that can achieve maximum efficiency with fewer parts.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.